SoMa Instagram Drabbles
by mAD aS ThE PhaNTom
Summary: I had my Instagram followers send me words and I were to write little drabbles for them. Words ranging from something that I can come with in a flash to "how am I supposed to write a drabble with this word?" Current: 'Panic' Soul has to make a choice that could change his life forever. Warning: Drabbles may be slightly cracky, may contain lemons Rated T-M SoMa
1. Drabble 1: 'Shrek'

SoMa Instagram Drabbles

**Drabble 1: 'Shrek'**

"Hey Maka, did you get a link to a YouTube video titled 'Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life? Black*Star just sent it to me," Soul asked from his bedroom.

"Yeah, I just watched it but I didn't check it out," Maka replied as she sat next to her weapon on his bed. "Well, he said the video is pretty popular so it should be good."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Click the link!" "Okay okay, geez," The weapon rolled his eyes as he clicked the link to the video. As the video progressed, the weapon and meister's faces contorted from one of curiousity to a look of pure disgust.

Once the video was over, Soul immediately closed his laptop. "Well, I'm going to give Black*Star a knuckle sandwich when we get to school tomorrow. Hey Maka, what did you..." he stopped midsentence ad he found his meister snoring lightly. "The video BORED her? That's a shock," Soul sighed as he carried her to her bedroom and tucking her in. "See you in the morning," he whispered before he went back to his room for the night, plotting revenge on the blue haired ninja.


	2. Drabble 2: 'Secrets'

**Drabble 2: Secrets**

This would've been a completely ordinary day. However, instead of looking cool like I do every day, I lose my contacts and now I had to wear my uncool grandpa glasses.

"Whoa Soul, where did you get those geeky glasses," Black*Star snickered and I responded by punching him. "Shut up, my contacts went down the drain while I was brushing my teeth," I grumbled as we walked to class; late as usual. I sat in the usual seat next to my friend and crush Maka, but I had taken my glasses off in the process.

"Morning Soul," she piped up. "Hi," I grumbled. "What's wrong?" I could barely see the notes on the board and I didn't want to reveal to Maka that I wore geeky glasses. "Nothing," I tried sneaking a peek at her notes while she wasn't look but no luck; why the hell did she have to write small AND in cursive?!

The bell rings and I book it out the door. "Soul, wait up!" I felt her hand grasps my wrist. "What's wrong with you? You're going the wrong way and you're ignoring me," she frowned. I sighed before I put on my glasses and turned to face her. "I didn't want you to think I was uncool," I admitted. What I didn't expect was for her to place her lips on mine. "It doesn't matter; I like you just the way you are," she smiled at me. I blinked before smirking and leaning down to kiss her.


	3. Drabble 3: 'Desire'

**Drabble 3: 'Desire'**

What is this feeling, so sudden and new? I felt the moment I laid eyes on you? I held my hand over my heart. Every time I saw you, I just want to kiss you right where you were; to caress you and hold you like we were the only two people in the world. But I can't...because you're with someone else. This desire I have inside is as fervid as a flame and I know you would never return it because you don't feel the same way. I wanted you, I longed for you...I loved you but you didn't love me. Even if we were a team and worked like a dream, I can't help but to lust for you. I wanted you badly it hurts; hell, it hurts just seeing you in his arms every day. I want to feel that way too when I'm with you...but I can't...

Because you're with him.


	4. Drabble 4: 'Pads'

**Drabble 4: Pads**

Imagine a perfectly normal day with Soul and Maka. Go to school, go home, go on a mission, complete that mission and head back home. But now let's say that this isn't one of those days; no missions, no school and you have an extra violent, mood swinging meister who is currently having those 'special' times of the month, and she forces you to go buy something to help with that; so uncool...

"Did you get them?" My meister asked through the phone. "Yes, I got them. I don't understand why YOU couldn't get them! You're the one using them." I grumbled under my breath as I boarded my bike. "We made a deal. If I was having an especially bad day, you promised you would go to the store and get my pads!"

"Don't say that out loud!" I grumbled. "Too bad! PADS, PADS, PADS, PADS!" she yelled into the speaker. I groaned as I drove home before anyone from school would question why I had freaking female pads or whatever they're called on my person.


	5. Drabble 5: 'Jealousy'

**Drabble 5: Jealousy (Companion fic to 'Desire')**

My blood boiled every time I saw you two kissed, hugged or even held hands. I knew I should be happy for you but I was...dare I say it?

Jealous; envious of your relationship with him,

I wanted you to love me like that, but you don't; all I am to you is your weapon partner. Kid may be my friend; but he crossed the line when he asked you out and you said yes. He thinks he so perfect just because he is the Mayor and our Headmaster's son, his hair doesn't really speak loudly on his mission to be 'Perfect.'

However, my jealousy died down slightly when I see you home, crying your eyes out. "What's happened?" "He flat out dumped me," you muttered under your breath. My eyes widened.

"I'm sorry." "Don't be...it wasn't your fault. I was blind for falling for him." sat on the couch. I sat next to you. "You know what? He should be ashamed." You looked up at me with your forest green eyes. "He should be ashamed for dumping the most beautiful, courageous and intelligent girl and partner I've known." you smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I thought I was a flat-chested, bookworm who's going to grow up to be a lonely, crazy cat lady." I shook my head, cupping my hands gently on your face. "No...You're more than that," I leaned in to kiss you and you kissed back immediately. Now Kid is the one who'll be jealous.


	6. Drabble 6: 'Symmetry'

**Drabble 6: Symmetry**

"Maka, we're going to be late!" I grumbled as I grabbed my keys and put my shoes on. "Just a minute," She called back. "Hey Soul, do these pigtails look symmetrical?" I raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think I am, Kid?" "Well, I kinda wanted him to notice me and you know how he loves symmetry right?" My heart dropped. I knew you liked him for a while, but I didn't know it would affect me this much. I sighed, walking over to you, pulling your hair out of the pigtails. "You look fine, pigtails or no pigtails," I smiled, placing the hairbands in the palm of your hand before I went out the door. "Come on, we're going to be late!" I called out. 30 seconds later, you left your hair down and I smiled as you climbed behind me on the bike. "Thanks,"


	7. Drabble 7: 'Pillow'

**Drabble 7: Pillow**

I couldn't sleep. The memory of fighting Asura and having constant nightmares about the kishin has been haunting me since our first encounter. I grabbed Ardo, my panda stuffie and walked to Soul's room. I could hear him snoring; as he was sleeping peacefully. I walked up to him, closing the door gently behind me before I gently shook him.

"Soul," I whispered. He groaned in his sleep before he turned. I sighed and shook him roughly; that didn't work either. I then decided on the best option. I cleared my throat and let out the shrillest scream I could muster and he bolted awake in a flash, his arm turned into a blade. "Where's the kishin! I swear if he..." he gets a good look at me. "Maka, what are you doing up? Its 3:00 in the morning," he yawned, retracting his blade. "I...can't sleep, and I was wondering if I could sleep here for the night?" I hear him sigh and make room for me.

I thank him, hiding my blushing face in the process as I laid down facing the wall. I then felt him grab me and roll me over so that my head was on his chest. I blushed brightly. "I thought you said you couldn't sleep," he mumbled. "I-I uh thought that if we share the same bed I could sleep peacefully," I replied with a yawn as I made myself comfortable. "Sure, goodnight Maka." "Night Soul," I replied again as I finally fell into a peaceful slumber.


	8. Drabble 8: 'Black'

**Drabble 8: 'Black'**

It was just an ordinary day in the Albarn-Evans household. Maka was doing chores while her partner Soul was doing some Death Scythe training. While Maka was dusting like a little housewife in stepped in her partner, Soul, all battered, bruised, blood still trickling from his mouth. Maka went to greet him, but gasped at how he looked. She immediately took him to the washroom so she could properly inspect his inflicted wounds.

"What happened?!" She screeched worriedly as she took the First Aid Kit out. "I was coming home from Death Scythe training, when I heard these guys talk down about you. My blood boiled but I tried to restrain it, but one word triggered my anger and I attacked. I was punched and kicked, but I fought back and they were running away like scared cats." he chuckled fondly at the memory while his partner cleaned his wounds. "You didn't have to do that..."she mumbled.

"I know, but no one makes fun of my meister and gets away with it." he growled lowly before he winced when she touched his black eye. "Soul, you can't just go head on into fights. You could've been killed! You're acting like Black*Star," she scolded lightly. "That's going to show for a while..." she mused. "There, all patched up..." she put her hand on his face gently. "Don't do that ever again," I nod. She kissed my cheek lightly.

"And thanks..."

**RJ: Sorry, I didn't write this and posted this on Instagram until last night. Anyway, Drabble 9 will be poster in a few minutes. If YOU have a word you would like to suggest, PM me! **


	9. Drabble 9: 'Blood'

**Drabble 9: 'Blood'**

"Soul, it won't hurt that bad!" Maka protested. "Yes it will! You know how I feel about needles!" Her partner shot back. The meister of the pair couldn't help but to sigh. Soul was acting like a big baby. What's the big deal about needles? "Soul, you're only here to get some blood work done. Now stop acting like a baby or I'm not going out on that date with you afterwards." The weapon blinked before staring at his meister. "You wouldn't..." she nodded, a smirk on her face. "If you don't go into that clinic right now, I will just text Kid and accept his date instead."

"OKAY OKAY! I'll go in; but just..." he mumbled the last part. "What was that?" "Hold my hand," he said a bit louder. "I will, I promise," she pinched his cheek just to tease him. "So uncool," By the time Soul was called in, he was shaking in his seat. Maka was by his side. "Alright, I need you to make your hand into a fist." he nodded and did so. He watched as she tried to find his vein and his grip on Maka began to grow tighter. Soon, the dreaded needle was about to be put in.

"If you're not comfortable, just look at your girlfriend," he blushed when she said that and did just that. Maka smiled at him as a way to comfort the shaking weapon. He felt a pinch and turned to look as his blood was being sampled before his world turned black. "Soul, Soul wake up, it's over!" Maka said. "What?" Soul shook his head and looked at his arm. The needle was gone and in its place was a cotton ball with tape to keep it on. "Remove that in 20 minutes. Your doctor will call you to confirm the results. Have a nice day," the nurse said cheerfully as the duo left. Soul was rewarded not only with a date afterward, but let's just say his lips got to meet Maka's


	10. Drabble 10: 'Love'

**Drabble 10: 'Love'**

I kept running. The rain beat heavily down my back but I didn't care. Maka just called me and told me that her dad found out about us and that she was carrying my child. Her house was half a mile from mine but I kept running. I had to save her before it was too late. I finally arrived and she ran out, her face, arms; her whole body was covered in bruises and cuts. She embraced me.

"We have to run." She nods and we did. We started running for our very lives. That's when the gunshots rang out. I looked behind me and saw her dad chase us. I panicked and picked Maka up and I continued to run. "AGH!" I collapsed. I got hit in the leg but I kept running until we made our way back to my house. I had packed everything and we made our way to my car and we drove. I looked to see you in tears.

"Soul, you need to get that checked." I nod as we made our way to Stein's place. He stitched up my wound and we were on our way. I drove us out of Death City for good. For nine months, we spent every waking moment together. I loved her...I knew I loved her when I first met her. I kissed her every day, showing my affection in many ways. However, when the doctor came back with news that she died during childbirth, I was devastated.

They did, however told me our daughter had survived. When I looked at our baby girl, I see her in her emerald green eyes. Five years later, Emmy and I were visiting her grave and she asked me what her mom was like. I smiled and kissed her little cheek, holding her hand and leading her out of the cemetery. "Have I got a story for you,"


	11. Special Request: Roses

**Special Request Drabble: Rose (for Edward Suoh)**

"Soul, I'm home!" I wiped the sweat off my brow as I set my car keys down as well as my things by the door. I take my heels off and unravel my hair out of its bun before I noticed something a little different. I raised an eyebrow as there was a trail of rose petals leading all the way up the stairs. "What is my husband up to now?" I asked myself as I followed the trail up all the way to our master bedroom, where my eyes widened at a beautiful dress, shoes, makeup and jewelry laid on the bed. A note addressed to me was sitting neatly beside the pile. I pick it up.

"_Meet me outside once you're ready. I'll be waiting_

_-Soul_

_P.S. Bring the rose. It's your key to tonight's surprise."_

I smiled to myself as I picked up the dress and looked at it. I put it down gently as I went to get ready and wash away all the stress that today has already brought. Once done, I dry and curl my hair, put the dress on, do some simple makeup and put on my shoes. I take the rose gently in my hands before making my way down the stairs. I inhaled in the smell of the rose, sighing. I make it to the backyard, where I gasped at the lights; a table set for two and the man of the hour standing, his back facing me.

"I see you got my invitation," he turned and gave me his signature grin and I smile back. "Well, if I didn't, I probably would be working right now. What's all this for?" "Well, its Valentine's Day, so I thought I would do something special for my beautiful wife," he sauntered over to me and kissed my lips gently. I kiss back gently before he pulled away and took my hand gently in his. "Shall we?" I nod and he leads me to the table, where he seats me down.

We are served our food, and I was offered champagne and I kindly turned it down. "No stars for you tonight?" he asked as he sipped his. "Well, it would be bad for the baby now would it?" He nearly choked on his drink. "Are you serious?" he asked, his mouth agape, eyes wide. I nod. "Yeah, I found out on Monday and the Doctor confirmed it today. Soul, we're going to be parents." I said happily. His grin grew wide as he got up and hugged me. "That's amazing," he touched my belly gently. I giggled as I kissed him.

I would say that was the best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

**RJ: So, this one was requested by a very awesome author here on FanFiction. If you have any words you like to send, please just PM me!**


	12. Chapter 11: See title inside (NSFW)

**Drabble 11: 'Cock-Sucker' **

**{Warning: This story contains content not suitable for those who are not comfortable with smut or those who are still pretty young. Please do not report Anyways, enjoy}**

Imagine Death City in one of the worst heat waves the city or the country has ever known. Now, imagine your meister, eating an almost melting ice cream cone right in front of you and your little friend down their decides to make an appearance. I tried to hide the bulge and turn away embarrassed but if I walked out, I would definitely look weird and uncool; then again I look uncool right now. A small drop of the dairy goodness that is ice cream drips from Maka's mouth and I reach over and lick it. I regret my actions immediately as she will Maka CHOP me but she just looks at me with a lust filled gaze before she kisses me. My eyes widened before I returned the kiss.

Soon her lips were on my jaw, neck, chest, stomach all the way down to the waistline of my boxers as she tugs them down. She looks at my now hard manhood before she kisses the tip. I jolted and moaned as her mouth wrapped itself around the tip and she started to suck. I moaned her name, gripping her hair. Her movements become fast as she bobbed her head. I felt pressure in my lower abdomen, and I know that I was about to finish off then and there. With a cry of her name, I came into her mouth and she drank up all of my juices. She wiped her mouth smirking before I pounced on her.


	13. Drabble 12: 'Swim'

**Drabble 12: 'Swim'**

It was midnight. I couldn't sleep and I was very restless so what do I do? Go for a swim at the beach. I got up, getting a towel before heading down to the beach by my house. Once there, I stripped off my clothes and waded in, the coolness and saltiness of the big blue enveloping me. I began to swim, sighing as I swam forwards, backwards; in any direction. I stopped to take a break, looking up at the night sky.

The stars shone a little brighter and the moon was a little far, a sign of low or no tides. I closed my eyes for a brief moment before I heard a splash. I jolted and looked at my surroundings. "Hello?" I called out but got no response. I shrugged before looking up at the stars again before hearing a giggle and another splash. "Who's there?" I asked again but no response. I sighed and turned around before I met the eyes of a girl about my age with ash blonde hair, a fair complexion and pouty pink lips. I let out a yelp as we came into contact and I just kept staring at her.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" she questioned. I blushed and looked away. "No, uh sorry about that..." I cleared my throat. "How come I've never seen you around here?" I asked. "Well, you could say I like to be," she pauses and I gape as I get a full view of her tail; A mermaid. "Discreet," she finished. "I'm never been this close to a mermaid before..."

"And I've never been this close to a human so that makes two of us," she looked at me. I felt my heart pound in my ears. "We should hang out sometime...I'm Maka, by the way," "Soul," I replied. What I didn't expect for her was for her to lean in and kiss me. She pulled away after a second. "Can you hear me now?" her voice echoed in my head. "We can communicate by thought from now on," she smiled


	14. Drabble 13: 'Nightmares Can Be Wonderful

**Drabble 13: 'Nightmares Can Be Wonderful'**

All was quiet, all was calm; the only thing that could be heard was the night life that went on in "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maka shot up from bed, her eyes wide as she looked around. She could hear screams coming from her weapon's room as she got up and walked over. She could see Soul screaming and writhing on the bed in his sleep; a nightmare. Maka immediately rushed in.

"SOUL, SOUL I'M RIGHT HERE!" Maka shook her weapon awake and he jolted up and looked around with a wild look in his eyes, panting like crazy. "M-Maka, I'm glad you're okay," he pulled me into a hug and I blushed before hugging back. "Just tell me what happened that caused me to worry about you," Soul went silent as he pulled away and the meister sat next to him.

"Well, I thought I didn't save you on time and you died in my arms. It felt so real. We were fighting Asura, and he struck too close and he stabbed you right on the side. I-I couldn't save you Maka and I'm sorry...I just love you too much to let you go," Maka's face turned a dark shade of pink and she looked away, Soul now realizing what he just said. He pulled her close and pecked her lips, the meister looking at her weapon.

"Stay with me? Cause you're all I need," he sang out and Maka giggled and nodded, kissing her weapon's cheek. "I'll stay with you; whenever you need me, I'm right here," Soul smiled and made space for his meister to sleep next to, said meister climbing in and snuggling next to her weapon. Nightmares may be the worst, but they can be wonderful,


	15. Drabble 14: 'Forbidden'

**Drabble 14: Forbidden**

When we were 5, we met under an apple tree. I sat next to you as you cried, keeping you company. When you poked your head up and wiped the tears away, I simply introduced myself and asked to be your friend. You nod and smiled and a friendship was made.

When we were 8, we find out are families have been in a feud, like those two lovers in that play by some old dude, but we didn't care, we continued to play, until my family finally went away.

Fast forward ten years and we meet again, only this time in school. You haven't changed much, but that feeling of loneliness was still there. A few days later, I had confessed my love for you; the love that you returned as we sealed the deal of our love underneath the Apple Tree. Our love doesn't stop the feud, it never did, for you were being blackmailed and I had to save you; so we ended our relationship for the sake of your family not finding out about us.

8 years later, I am standing at the altar, but I couldn't say no as I see you walk away. I run out of the church and chase after you, not knowing my fate would end in me colliding with a truck. I feel arms around me and see you as you placed a gentle kiss upon my lips as I breathed my last. It's been a year since my death, but I noticed something different. I turn around to see you and smile widely. We are reunited forever and always. I look down as our families end the feud and look at you. A forbidden love ended in tragedy, and we were just one of those stories told.


	16. Drabble 15: 'Placentas'

**Drabble 15: 'Placentas'**

One week...one week of labour and contractions and still no baby. I was pacing the room to try and induce the birth of her baby but nothing worked. "Maka, I have a question," Soul asked from his seat. "Not now Soul, I'm trying to get this stubborn little baby out!" I hissed as I continued to walk.

"But Maka, it's important!" I groaned and turned to my husband. "What could be more important than your wife being in labour for over a week?!" I screeched. "What's placenta?" I stared at Soul before smacking him on the head. "OW! What the hell was that?" He looked at me.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR STUPID QUESTIONS SOUL! ALL I WANT IS THIS..." I felt a pain down there. "Is it..." I nod. "I'll call the doctor," he ran out as I was put on the bed getting ready to push. The doctor arrived with Soul in tow as he joined me by my side. "Alright, get ready to push, Mrs. Evans," I smiled and looked at Soul, who held my hand.

10 minutes later, we were holding a beautiful baby girl named Annabelle. "Mrs. Evans, we'll need you to push out the placenta too," Soul looked at me and then back at the doctor as I hand the baby to him. "go bond with Anna," I smiled, pecking his cheek before I had to push out the placenta. 5 minutes later, it was gone and Soul came and sat by me with Anna in his arms.

"Now can you explain to me what placenta is?"


	17. Drabble 16: 'Cake'

**Drabble 16: 'Cake'**

"Just one more detail..." The frosting tip swirled gently on the top layer and I pulled back with a sigh, wiping my brow, not caring if icing stuck on. "Wedding cake is now done," I smiled as I looked at the cake in all its glory. "It's all ready for pickup. I should call Liz to let her know." I looked down at my belly and rubbed it. "Do you think Auntie Liz will like it?" The baby kicked in response and I giggled. "I think so too." I called the bride-to-be and she sounded ecstatic, thanking me continuously.

When I returned home, I found something rather interesting. My husband working his magic on a cake. "And what's all this for?" I see him jolt, making the frosting tip slip up and he groaned. "You're home early," he wipes his hands on his blue frilly apron. "Yeah, I finished the cake early so I decided to close up. What's with the cake?" He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday." I blinked and then laughed. "I guess I did," I heard him chuckle as he placed candles on top. "I was going to surprise you when you came home, but you came early. However, I do have a birthday present just for you...right after I clean this up." He started cleaning and I helped, but he insisted I relaxed since A) it was my birthday and B) I was carrying another life inside of me so I didn't protest. After dinner and his delicious cake, I finally found out what my gift was...but I'll save it for another day.


	18. Drabble 17: 'Push Up Bra'

**Drabble 17: 'Push Up Bra'**

"Okay just turn and face this way," I ordered and Maka turned as I snapped a few more shots. Some would say that I enjoy this job because I see women (occasionally men, but not the point) prance around in little to no clothes; but the only reason why I was still at my job as Chief Photographer for Death's Secret was because of Maka. She was my childhood friend and let's just say I had an unrequited crush on her and the lingerie she had to wear...damn where do I begin? "Uh, Soul? You're staring again..." My face flushed. "Oh sorry." I rubbed my neck awkwardly.

"U-Uh, go ahead and change into the last outfit," she nods and struts off. I looked through the shots and sighed. There was no way she and I would be together; she was a super model and I was a HOLY DAMN! The last piece she had to wear was a see through push up bra and skirt combination that peeked at her panties. I gulped. "Act professional, ACT PROFESSIONAL!" I told myself. "Go ahead and sit on the bed er...bench," I blushed at my mistake. She raises an eyebrow but shrugs and I proceed with the shots. She looked absolutely stunning, breath taking, beautiful...I could go on. Finally, the photo shoot was over.

I was packing up my camera, its various accessories into a couple bags when I hear footsteps behind me. "You know, you can always ask me out right?" I yelped and turned to face Maka, who was just in sweats and a T-Shirt, her hair tied up in pigtails. "I-I umm..." "Soul, I know you've harboured feelings for me for a while now," I stood there frozen as she walked closer to me. "So, pick me up at 8:00 tomorrow?" "Uh yeah, cool," I cleared my throat. "Sounds good," she giggled and kissed my cheek. "See you then!" She left and I was all alone in the studio, a shit eating grin on my face. "Finally," I said to myself before closing the lights and leaving for the night.


	19. Drabble 18: 'Crossdressing'

**Drabble 18: 'Crossdressing' **

Sharp, bright green eyes looked around at the dark city before her. There was night life, yes but she didn't need to focus on that right now. She scanned the area again before she leapt the building only to land to the one in front of her, continuously doing so swiftly and quietly, though her heeled boots were not helping in the slightest. She followed her target closely as to not get caught, and she was so close, she can almost feel her heart pound, resonating through her ears. She loved the rush of it all, but she had to hide it for the sake for those closest to her; especially since they thought she was a guy.

Her scythe tight in her hands, she leapt down the building from where the culprit was and cornered them. The target in question gave her a sly grin, before the sound of chainsaws began to sound and he was coming right at her. She was quick to dodge her opponents movements, for she knew every move, breath and thought that this man had.

Meanwhile, a young man with stark white hair and red eyes peered behind the building where his hero and object of affection Daria Angel fought with Giriko the Chain. He quietly snapped a few pictures, making sure to not get caught for it would mean life or death. He heard the groans and peeked to see Daria retrieve the opponent's soul. He snapped the picture of Daria holding it up proudly before the sound of the flash caught her attention. The teen gulped. He had been caught, before he could leave, he felt his wrist being tugged. "Look, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Please don't hurt me!" He begged before getting a closer look at the person in front of him, Mako, his best friend.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you there, Soul!" Mako chuckled. "Yeah, I got these good pictures of Daria," the teen blabbed on and on; though he didn't know that Mako was Daria, but that would be saved for another day.

* * *

**RJ: Just so we're clear, Maka and Mako are the same person; Maka just masquerades as a boy in the day and as a girl when she's Daria. I got inspiration from this from a childhood show called 'Cybersix', any way, nothing belongs to me; I just write stories. **


	20. Drabble 19: 'Yaoi'

**Drabble 19: 'Yaoi'**

"Off to see my darling Mako!" Sparrow giggled with glee as she walked (more like skip) over to the apartment that Mako and his roommate and weapon Soul live in. She never understood why her son would live with an 'octopus head'; she could've lived with a nice female but no, she chose another male. She huffed, but let that thought out of her head as she entered the apartment building. Sparrow climbed the stairs in a rush, as if Mako could disappear at any second or if he was about to kidnapped. Wiping her brow, she finally reached the floor where the apartment stood and was about to knock on the door when suddenly.

"S-Soul, stop!" Sparrow froze. That was clearly Mako's voice. "Oh come on, Mako, stop moving around," Another voice rang out and Sparrow fumed. What was that Octopus Head doing to her darling Mako?! She could hear a sort of groan, then a moan and her eyes widened. Could it be...Sparrow gasped, almost fainting, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. She will not accept this; not one bit. Finding the spare key under the welcome mat, she quickly unlocked the door to the apartment to stop this madness before they stop playing their game?

In front of her, Mako and Soul looked at the woman in bewilderment controllers in hand, a game of Super Smash Bros. playing in the background. Sparrow stood in shock, and then flushed in embarrassment before she closed the door behind her. "Was that your mom?" Soul asked. "Yep," Mako nodded. The pair sat in silence. "I'm still going to beat your ass," "In your dreams!" And with that, the two continued their game, while an embarrassed Sparrow wailed her eyes out at Chupa Cabra's


	21. Drabble 20: 'Period'

**Period**

Do you feel that? No? Well, dear reader, allow me to help you out. My roommate, partner and crush was having her monthly moments; and I, Soul Evans, am not enjoying it one bit, not when your girlfriend is hitting you with a book repeatedly and then crying into a puddle of tears next.

Women.

"Well if you were a female, you will understand how difficult it is!" She pouted as she devoured a box of donuts to herself. I wasn't sure how to please her when she's acting like she loves me at one point and wants to murder me the next.

Again, what can you do?

But whatever, there are some good things when it comes to this, like when we sit down and watch a movie, and then the next you know, we would be going at it on the couch.

Well, I'm not complaining about that now aren't I?

And then, soon the week ends with everything going back to normal.

Except.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU WERE A CONDOM?" I hear Maka yell from the bathroom before I hear her throw up again into the toilet bowl.

Yep, I'm ready for nine months of Hell.

Wish me luck.

* * *

**RJ: Hey, **

**I apologize for not updating in awhile. I had major writer's block when it came to this word and I had a lack of inspiration. Anyway, I will try and complete the series by the end of the moment (fingers crossed) or at least until request stop. **

**All for now peeps :) **


	22. Drabble 21: 'Coffee'

**Drabble 21: Coffee**

Day by day, everything felt the same. The Deadman Café was quiet at this time of day but I really wouldn't complain. There was little to no people who plan to come by, seeing as it is only midday and nothing interesting usually happened at this time. That is, until she came along. She was a regular customer, always ordering her coffee with two creams and two sugars with a side of a blueberry muffin, but today, she looked as if she didn't want to be bothered

"Hey Maka, your usual today?" I asked. She looked up and shook her head, putting on a fake smile that I could easily see right through. I frowned slightly, but tried not to show it before I returned to the counter. I served a few more customers who came and went and after an hour, she still sat in the same spot and she definitely looked distressed; like she needed someone to talk to.

Seeing as it was my break time, I got her her usual order as well as a coffee for myself before mustering the courage to talk to her. I took a deep breath and walked over, placing the coffee and muffin in front of her. She looked up, confused, about to object but I stop her. "It's on the house. Mind if I joined you?" I could see her light up a little as she nods as I made myself comfortable in the seat in front of her. Although our conversation went well over my break and shift, I wouldn't care less if it meant making Maka Albarn smile.

* * *

**Hello again! I guess I had a bit of inspiration with these. I have a few of these left and the series should at least be complete. I realized it has been over a year since I started the drabbles and yet I haven't fulfilled all of them. I'll see what the future holds with updates!**


	23. Drabble 22: 'AAHHN' (NSFW)

**"AAHHN!" (WARNING: NSFW)**

"O-Oh...OH GOD!" I hear her moan and I couldn't help but smirk as she came. "Is this too much for you, Maka?" I asked. I never knew my meister would be this wanton over something as intimate as this. I lift my face up to look at her flushed body and I knew I did a good job. I rolled onto my side and pulled Maka close to my chest. I felt her lips kiss it gently and I let out a low chuckle. "Now, what do you say we enjoy some Netflix?" I asked as wrapped the blankets around us.

"Did you order the pizza?" I looked over. "At 9:00 am in the morning? That's not possible," I chuckled as I stood up and I could feel her pout. "I can order something else," I looked back as she looked at me seductively. "You better," she giggled. Damn, why does she have to be so tempting? "Gotta use the washroom," I said as I stretched and went to to do my business. When I returned however, I could see my meister busy toying with herself under the covers. She could feel my presence and she opened her eyes. "Pizza will be here in half an hour," she smirked.

"Meister perks," I remembered as I climbed into her bed and gently but passionately kissed her. "You rock, you know that?" She hummed against my lips. "I know," And so, we spent the day cuddling, watching Netflix and making love throughout the day.

* * *

**Well, here was the other Rated M story I could whip up. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little NSFW...piece of work hehe **


	24. Drabble 23: 'Yandere'

'**Yandere'**

I want her to be mine.

Plain and simple as that. But she would never go for me. I am the weird silent kid who takes pleasure in hurting anyone who gets in my way and what belongs to me; including her. There has got to be a way for her to notice me; when I'm not hurting anyone or trying to gouge their eyes out or maybe rip their intestines out as they cry out bloody murder…

Okay, I'm getting out of topic but you catch my drift. But one things for sure, she can never know my intentions of pain for anyone and my affections for her must remain hidden until I find the right time...wait a minute.

IS SHE TALKING TO ANOTHER GUY THAT IS NOT ME?! I clench my fists and I looked rather angry. I need to get my precious Maka away from that guy or so help me I will;

"Hey Soul, ready to go?" I shook my head from the mad Yandere that was me in Freshman Year. I nod. "Sorry, I just had a bit of a flashback." she frowned.

"You're not thinking of hurting anyone after you almost murdered Kid freshman year right?" I sighed. "I'm holding it in," I said as she takes my hand and kisses my cheek. "Don't worry, I'm all yours,"


	25. Drabble 24: 'Panic'

**Panic**

Thirty seconds

It only took thirty seconds until the bomb detonated. I had to choose between my daughter Annabelle and my meister, Maka. My face showed that I was cool, calm and collected but on the inside I was in a deep panic. Choosing between the two people I cared about most or even.

Choosing was always hard for me. I had to choose to either save one and let the other die or choose none and I die. I think I knew what I was going to do.

Twenty seconds on the clock and the kidnapper was getting impatient. "Come on, you know that this would be the last time you get to see your precious family, Eater." The guy taunted. Why me? Seeing the people I cared about the most like this was my one weakness. Both looked at me with pleading eyes. I grit my fist and went for Annabelle first. I untied her with ease.

Ten seconds left on the clock and I had to get to Maka. I leapt from the tower that once held Annabelle and I felt her cling to my back as I get to Maka. Five more seconds and I would be there. I landed on the tower as I began to untie her.

Four seconds and she's still tied to the tower. She tells me to leave her; to take care of Anna and I tell her that I wouldn't because she was my world. Three seconds and I proceed to free her. Two seconds and she is free. One second is a struggle to get free.

Zero.


	26. Drabble 25: 'Books'

**Books**

"Seriously, how many books did you BUY?!" I asked as we made the fifth and last trek up the stairs and back into our apartment. "There was a sale, Soul and I can't pass up a good read." Maka protested as we set the last set of bags down in the living room.

"Yeah, a few hundred of them." I mumbled and I could feel her piercing gaze bore into my head. A chop to the head shut me up fast and soon I was on the ground, holding my head. I cringed in pain as she looked at me with a look that clearly read 'smug.'

"Now, you're helping me organize these." She ordered sternly and I looked at her in disbelief. I got up slowly. I was tired from work, I was tired from picking her up from her solo book store shopping spree and now this. The air was silent for a good five seconds before I exploded

"WE BARELY HAVE ENOUGH ROOM AS IS! YOU TELL ME TO THROW AWAY MY OLD RECORDS AND CDS SO THAT WE HAVE ROOM FOR YOUR GODDAMN BOOKS! GEEZ, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A NERD?!" I soon regretted the words that flowed out of my mouth as she looked down. "Fine don't help," she said lowly as she went to gather the bags of books and bring them to her room before slamming the door.

((TO BE CONTINUED IN 'JOY'))


End file.
